


Tied Up

by adevotedreader



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Steve had gotten his head around the idea of bondage, he had been wondering on how to get Tony to agree to let him do…something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

The pants and keening moans filled the room, adding to the atmosphere.

Tony was blindfolded and cuffed to the bed. For a moment, Steve had contemplated a gag, but the sounds that were coming out of Tony’s mouth were too sweet to stop. And god, did he make a beautiful picture on the bed. Spread out and ready for use. His erection bobbing up, an angry red. A light sheen of sweat covering his body. This had been a long time coming.

Once Steve had gotten his head around the idea of bondage, he had been wondering on how to get Tony to agree to let him do…something. He hadn’t known whether he wanted to be bound, or if he wanted to do it to Tony. But after he had thought about it, he decided that Tony could do with some loss of control. So long as it was safe and consensual, it should be fine. And he somehow doubted that it was something that Tony had never done. There were very few things on that list.

He blew gently across the erection in front of his face, drawing another whine from Tony.

“Please, for the love of God, Steve, stop teasing.”

Far too coherent for his taste.

He laved the ball of nerves at the tip of the penis and quirked his fingers inside of Tony, drawing out a low moan.

“I don’t know. You are still capable of forming sentences.”

The resulting sounds were very much not sentences; in fact he would be hard pressed to even call them words. Getting there.

“I want you completely undone. So close to the edge that you don’t know if you feel pleasure or pain. I want you incoherent and lost, unaware of how long it has been and uncaring. All that exists is you and me.” With that he added another finger to the two that were already inside and carefully stretched them. “And when you are finally ready, and I let you come, it will be so hard that you won’t even be capable of walking.”

While he had been talking, Tony’s panting had increased, and his erection had darkened to a purple.

“Please…god...please.”

He nipped at Tony’s hip while rubbing against Tony’s prostate. That drew a reaction, as Tony tried shoving himself down further onto the fingers, and made a choked sound. From there he just continually alternated between shallow thrusts and rubs against the little ball of nerves. Now the man beneath Steve’s fingers wasn’t even making articulate sounds. Little gasps of air and sharp whines, accompanied by the squelching sounds of the lube, were the only sounds in the room.

Finally, Steve decided to take pity on Tony. It had been long enough.

“You want to come, baby? Then go ahead.”

He accompanied the reprieve with longer thrusts, and a harsh suck to Tony’s erection. Almost immediately after being told to come, Tony did. And it was wonderful seeing him come apart like that. Shaking from the exertion of holding out for so long, and being teased so thoroughly. After swallowing, Steve gave a few more light sucks to the sensitive head before he let the softening penis slip from his mouth while he removed his fingers from Tony.

“How was that?”

Tony was still trying to catch his breath as Steve gently released Tony’s wrists and rubbed them, making sure that he hadn’t chaffed anything from his struggles to be free and then removed the blind fold.

“Amazing. Fantastic. Completely insane. When can we do that again?”

Steve just smiled, and leaned up to kiss his lover lightly.

“I don’t think that you can take another round so soon. Maybe later. Wouldn’t want the shine to come off too soon.”

“With you, never.” Tony curled up into his side, recovering and relishing in the clean, innocent intimacy of cuddling. “What about you? You don’t want to get off.”

“Tonight was about you. And getting to see you let go and lose it like that, that was my reward.”

“You’re sure.”

“Absolutely.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Tony’s sweat damp hair. “This is enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something so explicit, so a comment on how I did would be appreciated.


End file.
